


Time

by starryxazure



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concert, Crying, Depressing, Love, One Shot, Sad, Singing, its not really gay, josh dies, no physical love, tyler loves josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryxazure/pseuds/starryxazure
Summary: A story in which Josh dies and Tyler has nothing to do but stare and watch a clock.





	Time

It has been 5 days, 15 hours, and 23 minutes since Josh Dun died

Tyler knows because he hasn't removed his eyes from the clock in front of him since he arrived at the station that night.

He tried to cancel out the memories with each tick the clock would make. He would repeat the same numbers over and over again in silent whispers you could only hear if you were sitting right next to him. "One," would slip out of his mouth as he tried to forget the reason he was counting, all the way to sixty, where he would almost forget everything that happened, until the clock would start again and his mind would recycle, leaving him once again with the memories from that night.

That night

that night

Images from the stadium violently popped into Tyler's head, grabbing a hold of his brain and pulling, he couldn't get them out if he tried.

It was such a goddamn good show, the energy the crowd gave off was breathtaking, Tyler felt accepted and loved in front of these fans, no people, they were people. They were people who just like himself, have felt alone in this world, they were people who just like himself found somebody to teach them that they're not alone. For Tyler, it was Josh, for these fans it was them.

He had just given his most emotional performance he had in years, he smiled at Josh and he could see how proud he was. Tyler opened his mouth to say something when he heard it.

Boom.

It echoed in his ears as he fell against the hard stage below him, it took him a few seconds before he heard the crowd screaming and saw Josh laying bloody next to his drum set. "Oh god," Tyler whispered before scrambling to his feet and running over to him. "No, no, no, no." He stuttered out, "You're okay, it's okay Josh stay with me. C'mon man please, please Josh I need you to stay alive, please, please, stay alive. I-I need you to, I-I need you" He rushed his words and rocked him back and forth, he could hear tiny wheezes escape his mouth as he prayed for something to save him. Tyler felt Josh's final breathe fade into the emptying room as held him, putting his hand over his heart as tears fell down his cheeks. "S-s-stay alive, s-stay alive for me" he sang through hushed tones, choking on his snot and spit. "a-a-a-alive" he screamed before two seven-footmen ran towards him, picking him up and dragging him backstage.

Tyler screamed, croaking out muffled words of pain and realisation of the death that just occurred. "No," he cried, pushing his heels against the floors and trying his best to slip out of the tight grip that held him. "No, no, no, no! Let me see him! SAVE HIM! SOMEBODY, PLEASE SAVE HIM!" he screamed and begged, but the men still held on and marched outside.

After a few more minutes of crying something switched in Tyler's brain, he completely loosened his body and let the men drag him to the car. When they arrived he was told to get inside, but he didn't move. The men let go and he fell onto the concrete, he had given up.

He was soon carried and placed inside before being driven to the police station, not much happened there. Tyler didn't talk, he didn't move, he just stared at the clock.

The same clock he now remains in front of 5 days later, no food, no water, just counting.

5 days, 15 hours, 30 minutes he whispered to himself.


End file.
